


You Got Flowers In Your Lungs | Những bông hoa nở trong phổi người

by Stony1111



Series: Stony One-shots [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Possibly Unrequited Love, Tony Angst
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Khi Tony ho ra cánh hoa đầu tiên, gã biết mình sẽ chết.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony One-shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129
Kudos: 5





	You Got Flowers In Your Lungs | Những bông hoa nở trong phổi người

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Got Flowers In Your Lungs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308812) by [Starksus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starksus/pseuds/Starksus). 



> A/n: Bệnh Hanahaki là một căn bệnh hư cấu, trong đó nạn nhân ho ra những cánh hoa khi họ phải chịu đựng tình yêu đơn phương. Bệnh sẽ hết khi người họ yêu đáp trả lại tình cảm của họ, hoặc khi nạn nhân chết.
> 
> Bản dịch cũng được đăng trên wattpad.

Khi Tony ho ra cánh hoa đầu tiên, gã biết mình sẽ chết.

"Tony." Gã nghe thấy Steve nói khi gã bước vào bếp, nhưng gã chẳng thể nào rời mắt khỏi cánh hoa nhỏ màu xanh đang rơi xuống đất một cách duyên dáng. "Bỏng ngô đang bắt giữ anh làm con tin đấy hả?"

Tony quay lại nhìn anh, chậm chạp chớp mắt với cơn sốc vẫn chảy trong huyết quản, và gã cảm thấy cổ họng mình siết lại khi bắt gặp đôi mắt xanh lam của Steve lấp lánh sự thích thú.

"Xin lỗi, tôi đã phân tâm." Tony buộc mình cất lời, lưỡi nặng nề và chết lặng trong miệng. Gã nhìn chăm chú vào Steve khi anh di chuyển để nhặt bát bỏng ngô bị lãng quên.

"Chúng ta tốt hơn hết là nên nhanh lên trước khi họ bắt đầu bộ phim mà không có chúng ta." Steve mỉm cười với gã một cách trẻ con và khoe một hàm răng trắng bóng hoàn hảo trước khi anh xoay người bước vào phòng khách.

Tony hít một hơi thật sâu và ép bản thân theo sau anh, bước qua cánh hoa mà không ngoái lại nhìn dù chỉ một lần.

\---

Điều đáng buồn nhất, Tony nghĩ, là gã đã từng yêu những bông hoa. Gã yêu mùi hương ngọt ngào và những màu sắc rực rỡ, vẻ đẹp và ý nghĩa bi thảm của chúng. Một món quà từ đất mẹ thứ trang trí cho các phòng của tòa tháp và khiến cho Pepper mỉm cười.

Pepper không còn cười với gã nữa. Và bây giờ những bông hoa màu xanh trong tháp của gã mang theo mùi máu của gã, và nó chẳng đẹp gì cả, chẳng có gì đẹp khi ho ra toàn bộ một cái cây chết tiệt, chẳng có gì đẹp khi tình yêu không được đáp lại, và hoàn toàn chẳng có gì đẹp khi không thể thở được.

Tony ho, ho, và ho. Gã cố gắng bắt lấy những cánh hoa thứ sẽ không ngừng tràn ra khỏi miệng gã, nhưng chúng quá nhiều và dường như số lượng đang tăng lên với mỗi cơn ho.

Tony nản lòng từ bỏ, túi của gã không đủ lớn để che giấu tất cả những cánh hoa và Dum-e nhanh chóng chạy ra khỏi chỗ để giấu chúng đi khi gã không chịu rời xưởng trong một tuần, vì sợ ai đó có thể phát hiện.

Có tiếng gõ lên lớp kính thủy tinh của xưởng và gã nhận ra ngay hình dáng của Steve. Trước khi Tony có thể lấy lại được hơi thở và nói với JARVIS không cho phép Steve vào, Steve đã nhập mã của mình và có được quyền truy cập vào trong.

Tony muốn chạy trốn, nhưng gã bị phát hiện và gã có thể thấy Steve đang tìm đường đến chỗ mình với những sải chân đầy kiên quyết của Captain America kèm theo đôi mắt lo lắng của Steve Rogers. Tony có thể cảm giác được những cánh hoa đang dâng lên cuống họng.

"Tony." Steve bắt đầu khi mà cuối cùng anh cũng đến được chỗ gã, và Tony giả vờ bận rộn với công nghệ nằm trước mặt mình. "Một tuần là đủ thời gian để cô lập chính mình rồi đấy. Không có lời bình luận đầy màu sắc của anh, đêm phim cũng chẳng còn vui như thế nữa."

Đôi mắt Steve thật xanh và anh có mùi tươi mát và ngọt ngào. Tony muốn ho lắm rồi.

"Chúng tôi nhớ anh lắm." Steve thì thầm khi sự im lặng tăng lên giữa họ. Và trong khoảnh khắc đó Tony có thể khóc nấc lên vì gã chẳng muốn gì hơn là đi huyênh hoang với Clint về những lỗ hổng âm mưu và gặp ánh nhìn thích thú của Bruce khi Natasha hăm dọa rằng cả hai nên câm miệng lại, trong khi Steve cố gắng khiến họ cư xử đúng mực nhưng mọi người đều biết thừa rằng anh đang cố gắng để không cười.

Nhưng gã đã có thể cảm nhận được những bông hoa đã lên đến đầu lưỡi, và gã thậm chí chẳng thể mở miệng cho Steve một cái cớ để xóa đi cái nhìn thất vọng trong mắt anh.

Thời gian dường như chảy chậm lại với cặp mắt của Steve như kim châm xuyên thủng làn da gã, cho đến khi Tony nghe thấy anh bật ra một tiếng thở dài thất bại và quay người rời đi. Ngay khi đôi vai của Tony sắp buông xuống một cách nhẹ nhõm, Steve dừng lại ở cửa và nói, "Chắc là tôi đã sai khi cho rằng anh đang bắt đầu tận hưởng thời gian của mình với bọn tôi."

Những lời nói từ lâu đã ngừng ảnh hưởng đến gã nhưng cơn đau ở ngực gã lại chân thật như khi gã tỉnh dậy trong hang động suốt những năm đó. Gã muốn hét lên rằng những khoảng thời gian ở cùng đội là thứ giữ gã lại khi gã tan vỡ, rằng gã hối hận vì đã mất quá nhiều thời gian để mở lòng với họ như vậy, nhưng ngay khi gã hé miệng, những cánh hoa liền bắt đầu tràn ra ngoài.

May mắn thay, Steve đã rời khỏi xưởng và không thể thấy được cơ thể Tony đang run rẩy, với những cánh hoa bên khóe miệng.

\---

Tony chẳng hề thấy ngạc nhiên chút nào khi Steve trở lại vào ngày hôm sau cùng với vẻ mặt xấu hổ và cheeseburger. Nhưng lần này Tony đã nghĩ trước và đã vô hiệu hóa quyền truy cập của anh.

Steve cố gắng thử một lần lại một lần. Và Tony mỗi lần đều ngồi trước tấm kính ngăn cách họ, biết rằng Steve chẳng thể nhìn thấy mình trong khi gã nhìn chằm chằm và ho và cố xé những cánh hoa thành từng mảnh vụn.

Gã thấy Steve ngày càng nản lòng và lo lắng, khuôn mặt anh thất vọng xụ xuống khi JARVIS từ chối mã truy cập hết lần này đến lần khác bất kể thời gian trong ngày.

Cho đến một ngày anh không xuất hiện nữa, và Tony cứ nhìn chằm chằm vào tấm kính thủy tinh chẳng thể ngăn được nước mắt hay những cánh hoa đang tràn ra.

Gã không thể thở được.

\---

Natasha là người phát hiện ra. Đằng sau sự xấu hổ và thắc mắc thế đíu nào mà cô đã vượt qua được phong tỏa của mình, Tony thực sự tự hào về bản thân vì đã che giấu nó khỏi mọi người trong thời gian lâu như vậy.

Cô không hỏi gã người đó là ai, nhưng cô vân vê một cánh hoa màu xanh mỏng manh bằng bàn tay mà cô không dùng để túm lấy tay Tony. Gã nghĩ rằng dù sao thì nó cũng khá rõ ràng rồi và nếu có ai đó có thể nhanh chóng suy luận ra mọi thứ thì đó chính là Natasha.

Tony vẫn cứ cảm thấy cần phải phủ nhận, để tự bảo vệ mình, nói rằng mình vẫn ổn, nhưng những cánh hoa sẽ không ngừng xuất hiện và tất cả những gì gã có thể làm là ho và ho lần nữa.

"Phải có một thứ gì đó--" Cô bắt đầu trước khi tự mình nhận ra và đột ngột ngậm miệng lại. Cả hai người họ đều biết rằng chẳng có cách nào chữa trị cho tình yêu không được đáp lại cả. "Có lẽ anh ấy--" Cô bắt đầu lần nữa và lần này chính ánh nhìn giận dữ của Tony khiến cô phải ngừng lại.

Hơi thở của gã bắt đầu trở lại bình thường sau vài phút, và gã chỉ nhận ra vết máu ở khóe miệng mình khi bàn tay tinh tế của Natasha vươn ra để lau sạch nó.

Tony sẽ chết.

\---

Tony có những ngày tốt đẹp, những ngày gã quên đi Steve và gã có thể để bản thân chìm đắm giữa những con số của một dự án mới, cho đến khi gã quên đi đôi mắt xanh và mùi hương của hoa.

Nó không đau khi gã thở nhưng dạ dày của gã có cảm giác như đang cố tự ăn, và do cơn đói chẳng thể nào nguôi khi mà chỉ uống cà phê cùng với mấy gói snack gã đã đặt xung quanh đó, nên cuối cùng gã đành rời khỏi xưởng và đi đến nhà bếp.

Steve đang ở đó. Bởi vì tất nhiên là Steve ở trong bếp lúc 3 giờ sáng rồi.

Mái tóc vàng rối bù và đôi mắt anh dán chặt vào ly sữa trước mặt. Tony chợt nhớ lại tất cả những lần Steve lẻn vào xưởng của mình, đôi mắt đeo đuổi với những cơn ác mộng và đồ uống nóng cho cả hai người. Tony gần như có thể nghe thấy Steve nhẹ nhàng cảm ơn mình vì đã cho anh vào. Dạ dày gã cuộn lên, lần này là với cảm giác tội lỗi và hối hận.

Steve ngẩng đầu, rốt cuộc cũng cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của Tony. Tony nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi mắt Steve, chúng xanh quá đỗi và Tony quá chán ghét màu sắc đó, gã nghĩ mình sẽ cấm nó tồn tại nếu như có thể.

"Cậu đang làm gì ở đây vậy?" Gã hỏi mà không thực sự hỏi.

Steve quay đầu lại nhìn chăm chú và nhấp một ngụm sữa trước khi nhướng mày và hỏi. "Anh muốn tôi rời đi sao?"

Anh nhìn qua thực bình tĩnh, nhưng Tony nhận thấy đôi vai căng thẳng và sự thách thức trong mắt anh.

"Không." Tony thì thầm nhẹ nhàng và đứt quãng, ước gì gã có thể rút lại ngay khi gã thốt ra.

"Tony." Steve nói, và Tony đau đớn nhắm mắt lại. Gã không hiểu - tại sao Steve lại gọi tên gã nặng nề quá đỗi như thế, với những cảm xúc mà gã chẳng bao giờ có thể giải mã nổi?

Khi Tony buộc mình mở mắt ra, Steve đang đứng trước mặt gã, lông mày anh nhíu lại và đôi môi anh gắt gao mím chặt.

Gã định hỏi có chuyện gì, nhưng Steve đã hỏi trước. "Có chuyện gì vậy?"

Đó là khi Tony nhận thấy Steve đang nhìn vào áo sơ mi của mình, cụ thể hơn là vệt máu đã khô vương trên đó sau cơn ho dữ dội của Tony. Toàn bộ máu dồn lên tai gã trước viễn cảnh Steve phát hiện ra, và gã hầu như không nghe thấy Steve gọi tên mình một cách lo lắng.

Gã tập trung vào đôi mắt của Steve và ngay lập tức ước rằng mình đã không làm vậy. Chúng chứa đầy sự quan tâm và tức giận, nhưng tận sâu thẳm trong đó là một cảm xúc ấm áp khiến cổ họng Tony siết chặt lại và những bông hoa bắt đầu nở rộ.

Và nó thật không công bằng. Thật con mẹ nó không công bằng khi chỉ với một cái nhìn, Steve có thể khiến gã lại lần nữa thở không nổi. Tony tức giận với chính mình, với sắc xanh lam, với Steve và cả với đôi mắt của anh, và gã con mẹ nó giận dữ với bất cứ người nào quyết định rằng sẽ thật nên con mẹ nó thơ khi chết vì tình yêu không được đáp lại.

"Đây không phải là việc của cậu." Tony nghiến răng, cố gắng giữ cho những cánh hoa không bị tràn ra khỏi miệng.

Steve lùi lại một bước, sửng sốt trước giọng điệu của Tony. Nhưng ánh nhìn không rời khỏi đôi mắt anh. "Tony, nếu anh có vấn đề gì anh có thể cho tôi biết. Tôi là bạn của anh--"

Tony phát ra một tiếng ồn bị bóp nghẹt khiến anh ngừng lại.

"Tôi là đồng đội của anh." Steve tiếp tục, tổn thương là cảm xúc duy nhất trong mắt anh. Tony muốn khóc nấc lên. "Chỉ cần cho tôi biết làm thế nào để giúp đỡ."

 _Yêu tôi. Yêu tôi. Yêu tôi_. Tony muốn năn nỉ nhưng thay vào đó gã lại phun ra. "Cậu không thể đâu."

Và với điều đó Tony xoay người lại, vừa đúng lúc để bắt lấy một cánh hoa đang trào ra.

Gã nghe thấy một thứ gì đó vỡ tan đằng sau lưng, có lẽ là ly sữa của Steve. Gã nhăn mặt trước khi trở lại xưởng.

Bao bọc trong sự an toàn lạnh lẽo, Tony cuộn mình lại, khóc nức nở và ho và rồi lại khóc nức nở.

Tony sẽ chết, vì chẳng có cách nào để gã có thể ngừng yêu Steve, hoặc để Steve đáp lại tình yêu của gã.

\---

Tony nghĩ rằng mình đang phát điên. Gã chẳng thể thoát khỏi hương thơm ngọt ngào của hoa, mọi thứ đều có màu xanh và gã chẳng thể rời khỏi giường.

Và sự lo lắng đang tích tụ phía sau đầu gã vì gã chẳng biết phải làm gì khi thế giới cần Iron Man một lần nữa.

"Chúng ta cần phải dừng thứ này lại." Natasha nói một cách giận dữ, sau khi cơn ho của Tony cuối cùng cũng dừng lại.

"Chẳng có cách nào để ngăn nó lại đâu và cô biết điều đó mà." Tony phẫn nộ trả lời. Gã nghe thực suy yếu, cổ họng bị trầy xước và chết lặng, và điều đó khiến gã càng tức giận hơn. Gã đã thử mọi cách, nghiên cứu nó không ngừng. Nó gây chết người, mọi người đều biết điều đó, gã đã thấy mọi người chết vì nó trong phim ảnh, sách và cả trên tin tức. Gã đã ngây thơ cho rằng nó sẽ chẳng bao giờ xảy ra với mình.

"Nhưng anh có thể." Natasha phản kích. "Chúng tôi cần anh, Tony. Tôi, đội, _thế giới_ cần anh. Anh không thể để Steve làm điều này với anh được. Tôi sẽ tự mình tiêu diệt anh ta nếu điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc anh sẽ ổn."

Tony bất lực nhìn cô, và mở miệng định nói rằng thế giới cần Steve nhiều hơn, nhưng ngay khi gã làm vậy, gã bắt đầu ho ra nhiều cánh hoa hơn. Natasha chửi thề bằng tiếng Nga.

Tony biết mình sẽ chết và trong khoảnh khắc ấy Natasha cũng biết rõ điều đó.

\---

Thế giới cần Iron Man vào một chiều chủ nhật. Tony hít vào vài hơi thật sâu và rửa sạch vết máu chảy xuống cằm.

Gã mặc bộ giáp của mình, tin tưởng vào hệ thống thông gió sẽ loại bỏ những cánh hoa một cách hiệu quả, và không chút do dự bay đến đường phố New York sầm uất, nơi những con robot được chế tạo quá ư tệ hại đang đe dọa những công dân vô tội.

"Chúng luôn cố trở thành anh."

Tony quay lại và thấy Captain America cùng với phần còn lại của Avengers đã đến. Câu trả lời của gã bị nhấn chìm trong một tiếng ho, và gã quyết định chỉ tập trung vào cuộc chiến.

Những con robot chẳng khó để phá hủy mấy. Doom thường xuyên cố gắng thử cùng một thứ gì đó đến mức đủ để nhóm đã có một động lực chuẩn bị cho nó.

Tony thấy Steve ném mình ra khỏi một tòa nhà và lao đến bắt lấy hắn. Một khi họ ở trên mặt đất, họ lưng tựa lưng chiến đấu. Mặc dù hiệu quả như mọi khi, nhưng Tony vẫn hành động rất cẩu thả, những cánh hoa vẫn sẽ không ngừng nở rộ và không khí vẫn chẳng thể tiến được vào phổi gã.

Con bot cuối cùng rơi xuống và Tony thấy Steve hoàn toàn bắt được tấm khiên bằng thiết bị Captain America, nhưng cái nhìn trên đôi mắt và nụ cười mà anh hướng vào gã hoàn toàn là Steve Rogers. Những cánh hoa sẽ khiến gã nghẹt thở.

Tony mở tấm mặt ra và ngay lập tức nôn mửa khắp đường phố. Máu của gã bao phủ lớp xi măng, và rải rác trên đó là những cánh hoa sắc xanh lam. Tony quỳ xuống và nghĩ rằng gã đã nghe thấy Clint và Natasha hét lên tên mình trước khi ngã quỵ.

Trong chớp mắt, Steve đang đứng ngay trước mặt gã. Mũ bảo hiểm đột nhiên không còn và mái tóc vàng hoe bồng bềnh trong không khí, Tony rất muốn sửa nó nếu gã có thể nâng tay.

"Ai," Steve nghẹn ngào. Và nó làm Tony bối rối vì theo như gã nhận thức được thì gã là người duy nhất bị nghẹt thở bởi những cánh hoa và máu. "Ai sẽ không đáp lại tình yêu của anh vậy?" Steve tuyệt vọng hỏi và đôi mắt của anh chết tiệt xanh quá. Tony ghét màu xanh lam.

Gã muốn nói với Steve điều đó, rằng gã ghét tất cả những thứ mang sắc xanh, đặc biệt là những đóa hoa màu xanh và cặp mắt xanh lam nhưng gã vẫn thích cả đời nhìn chằm chằm Steve. Nhưng gã hầu như không thể thở được chứ đừng nói gì đến việc mở miệng.

Đột nhiên Natasha xuất hiện trong tầm mắt gã và Tony biết mình đang mê sảng vì gã nhìn thấy một giọt nước mắt hình thành trên khóe mắt cô.

"Đây là lỗi của anh!" Cô hét lên với Steve. Chắc chắn là mê sảng rồi vì điều đó đâu thể đúng được đâu.

Tony nhắm mắt lại. Gã cảm nhận được hương vị ngọt ngào của những đóa hoa trên đầu lưỡi và máu đang chảy xuống cằm, nhưng gã không thể cảm nhận được không khí tiến vào phổi.

Tony sẽ chết.

Với tất cả sức mạnh mà gã còn có thể sử dụng, gã mở mắt ra và thấy Steve đang khó có thể tin nhìn về phía những cánh hoa nhuốm đầy máu. Những cánh hoa màu xanh lam, cùng một màu sắc với cặp mắt của anh.

"Nhưng mà tôi lại yêu anh." Steve thì thầm.

Tony hít một hơi thật sâu. Gã không chết.


End file.
